jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Haven Palace
Haven Palace is a Haven City structure in Daxter and Jak II, and featured at the beginning of Jak 3. History ''Daxter'' The location is visited in Daxter, when Daxter was searching for a map to find Jak and trying to figure out why the shipment of dark eco was being taken to Baron Praxis. He was walking through the front door, disguised in an exterminator suit that barely fits him. When Erol tried to block him, Daxter said that Captain Ruperttikjakmos (having made this name up on the spot) hired him to exterminate the Metal Bugs that are in the palace; Erol said that this was impossible, as Ruperttikjakmos was on leave. Daxter managed to get in anyway, and found the map, while overhearing Erol's conversation with Count Veger, who suggested to Erol that dark eco wasn't as powerful as light eco, and the light eco should be used instead of dark eco for the Dark Warrior Program. ''Jak II'' In Jak II, Jak used a support wire to gain access to the roof where he spies on the Baron and then defeats the Baron when attacked. He later used a purple security pass to enter through the front gate and gain access to the Weapons Factory from Ashelin before fighting his way to the elevator. ''Jak 3'' The Palace was destroyed over by mortar-launchers ordered by Count Veger in the introduction to Jak 3. Geography Overview The Palace was the largest structure in Haven City during the rule of Baron Praxis, that could be seen from anywhere in and out of the city. It was held up by 6 Support Towers spread throughout Haven City, and was the home to Baron Praxis. It was decorated with portraits of Baron Praxis and weapons, and was constantly defended by the Krimzon Guard. It contained a library, gardens, dining area, & large throne room. The Support Wires were designed like a gauntlet for some reason, including traps like rotating spike pads, electric "fans" like Daxter's Fly Swatter, and falling trap doors. the main door also was designed ludicrously, with a massive metal plate unlocking and swinging upwards, revealing a normal door. Interior The Palace's interior is mainly hollow on the inside, containing mostly insecure platforms guarded by the Krimzon Guard. It's strange in the fact the roof is stationary, but the interior seems to rotate despite the two areas being connected. The Baron's Tanker Ships can also be seen docking briefly at the Palace. Only one of the maintenance towers is accessible through the city, the other maintenance towers are located either near the Haven city walls, or they can also be found outside the city. The Palace can also be recognised as Haven City's symbol because of its massiveness and how visible it is. There was a large treasure vault with a lot of coins, gold and other treasures, that Daxter found his way in. Throne Room The Throne Room is one of the largest rooms in the Palace, if not the largest. There are two sets of massive wooden doors at the entrance. The room itself is long and tall, with rows of marble pillars and a red carpet leading to the throne. On either side of the carpet are four windows built into the floor near the throne. The roof and wall behind the throne are made of steel beams and glass panels which give a magnificent view of the city. The throne itself is at the top of a staircase. Near the entrance is a secret passage that leads to a service area guarded by the Krimzon Guard. Oddly, the Palace seems to rotate while inside, but is stationary while on the roof. Precursor Artifacts Underneath the Haven Palace was the Catacombs, which Count Veger destroyed the Haven Palace to access. Trivia *After completing the mission, the interior is inaccessible. However, there is a glitch to get into the throne room. But the rest doesn't load. * From the inside of the Palace it can be seen slowly rotating. However from the outside it's simply motionless. It's unknown how it manages to not destroy the Support Tower cables while doing this as well. * If you kill a Krimzon Guard in front of the door of the palace, and go to the liver, the palace will have a music glitch. * It is possible to see a little bit of The Metal Head Nest from the main support tower. Gallery Haven Palace sideview.png Haven Palace support bridge.jpg HavenPalace.jpg Haven Palace bombing.jpg Palace mid view.png Category:Jak II locations Category:Daxter locations Category:Krimzon Guard Category:Haven City